Un amor debe tener siempre la oportunidad
by Legolas3
Summary: Tai y Matt, podrán superar el dolor de una perdida, su amor parece casi imposible será así hasta el final, o habrá una oportunidad.


Notas: Los derechos son de Toei, y el creador de esta maravillosa historia.  
  
Nota: Tai y Matt, podrán superar el dolor de una perdida, su amor parece casi imposible será así hasta el final, o habrá una oportunidad.  
Capitulo1: Un amor debe tener siempre la oportunidad.  
  
El es mi amigo, yo lo se, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir esto, pero no es como si pudiera ir y gritarle, te amo... Tai; me odiaría por hacerlo, yo me odio por no poder hacerlo. Mi hermanito esta enamorado de su hermana, y ellos son tan felices, por que no puedo hacerlo mismo yo.  
AH!, Yamato como puedo ir y decirte esto, soy un tonto eres mi amigo, así me ves, jamás me veras como algo más. Kari es mas valiente ella y el hermano de él si pueden mantener un amor, yo ni siquiera me puedo confesar ante el.  
Soy un tonto.  
Definitivamente soy un tonto.  
Dos almas que se encuentran, dos almas que sienten lo mismo.  
Me encuentro contigo, con la persona a la que no puedo ver a los ojos, pero levanto la vista y quiero perderme en esos ojos castaños.  
Se que no debería verte, pero no puedo evitarlo, no hay mejor sensación para mi que perderme en tus ojos celestes.  
Sin palabras.  
No son necesarias.  
El amor no se expresa así, la necesidad de amarte es demasiado grande, domina mis sentidos, y tengo que confesártelo, pero tu te adelantas.  
Sin palabras, sin medir consecuencias, tan solo beso tus labios como siempre lo he deseado, una sensación maravillosa.  
No hubo necesidad de palabras, estas a mi lado y yo junto a ti; no importa si el mundo termina hoy, mi vida esta junto a ti completa.  
Los días pasan, y me pregunto si la felicidad es eterna, ahora que estas junto a mi, las tardes a tu lado, los interminables paseos, tu mano sujeta la mía, no hay sensación mas maravillosa.  
Los días, son mi felicidad , a tu lado lo demás no importa, la tierra puede girar a mi alrededor, pero yo solo puedo fijarme en ti.  
Te amo  
Y yo a ti.  
T.K dice que a tu lado luzco mas feliz, que contigo sonrió como con nadie, ¿será eso cierto? Le agradezco a mi hermano, cuanto me a apoyado.  
Kari, no me presta demasiada atención, pero aun así se que me apoya.  
No puede ser que la pareja feliz haya terminado, no es posible, ¿por qué Kari y T.K?, yo creía que su amor era eterno; pero el llora ahora en mis brazos, pobre de mi hermanito; por lo que me cuenta ella fue muy cruel, el los descubrió a ella y a Davis besándose, se siente tan mal, tan engañado; y yo me siento mal por el, ella no debió ser así, no es como su hermano, el nunca me haría algo así.  
Tal ves debería hablar con Tai, pero no puedo dejar a T.K solo, ahora que compartimos departamento, no me tiene mas que a mi de apoyo.  
Mi hermano ya se ha quedado dormido de tanto llorar, suavemente lo recuesto en su cama, pobre de el, se que se sentirá mejor cuando despierte.  
El teléfono, es Tai, quiere hablar conmigo, peor yo no quiero dejar solo a T.K, bueno mientras duerme, serán tan solo unos minutos, el estará bien, Tai tiene razón lo sobreprotejo demasiado.  
Tai me espera en su departamento, de verdad quisiera hablar con su hermana en otro momento, el me dice que Kari, es un poco inmadura y por eso actuó así, pero que siente que T.K actuó como un chico inmaduro.  
Tai y yo casi peleamos por esa razón, pero después de calmarnos, pienso que ellos dos deberían hablar, y solucionar esos problemas, ya no somos unos niños pequeños después de todo.  
Debo regresar con T.K, trato de excusarme con Tai, pero el me convence, después de todo, sobreprotejo mucho a mi hermanito y el ya esta dormido, no notara mi ausencia un par de horas mas; pero el deseo se apodera de nosotros, y cuando vengo a tomare conciencia es ya con el sol pegándome en los ojos.  
Tai me sonríe mientras se despierta y yo apurado tomo mi ropa, y comienzo a vestirme, el me ayuda, aun cuando es muy temprano para el.  
El teléfono suena, es el mío, Izzy había quedado de verse con T.K en su trabajo, ¿cómo que el no llego?, no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado.  
Tai conduce, por que mis nervios no me lo permiten, el dice que debo tranquilizarme. Tiene razón que tal si se quedo dormido, o tal ves aun se siente mal, y olvido hablarle a Izzy.  
Tomo con nervios aun las llaves de mi departamento, estuvimos llamando pero nadie nos abrió, ahora si estoy preocupado.  
Todo pareciera en orden, mi vida es un caos al momento siguiente, un grito de Tai, el me sostiene no quiere que vea, pero no puedo evitarlo.  
Los días pasaron, pero mi mente no puede borrar esa imagen, T.K, mi hermano, la persona mas importante en mi vida, mi única familia, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?, ¿por qué no estuve ahí?, por eso me maldigo, y los maldigo a el.  
Yo conocía bien a T. K sabia cuan deprimido estaba, debí estar junto a el, sin importar nada.  
Fue mi culpa, nadie me apartara de esta tumba, aquí esta mi hermano, aquí descansara para siempre, fue mi culpa, lo se mejor que nadie.  
Pero también fue culpa de ella, de su hermana; como puedo amar a Tai, ya no, el es el hermano de ella, de la culpable de la muerte de T.K.  
Y aun mas como puedo amar a Tai, cuando es tan culpable como yo, debí estar ahí , y esto no hubiera ocurrido, mas que nadie tienes la culpa Tai; ya no puedo amarte, ya no; mi corazón murió junto con mi hermano, quedo enterrado en la misma tumba que el.  
Me levanto, la vida ya no me sonreirá jamás, el sol se oculta detrás de las nubes, para mi no volverá a salir.  
Adiós Tai, perdona si no puedo amarte.  
Me despido de esta vida en la que sufrí, dejo atrás el pasado, debo irme, por que si me quedo, podría amarte y eso seria una traición a la memoria de mi hermano.  
Estoy en el avión que me llevara lejos de mi anterior vida, y lejos de ti.  
Tai, mi amor queda enterrado en mi antigua vida.  
La música es lo único que me queda, será triste como el único sentimiento en mi alma, pero es mi única alternativa.  
El avión despego ya; lo alego de mi, pero el estaba ya lejos, se que jamás me perdonara, yo tampoco me perdonare.  
Le arrebate la oportunidad de salvar a su hermano, yo lo se.  
Fue culpa de todos, pero sobre todo soy el hermano de ella, ¿cómo podría el amarme?, es por eso que te deje partir, no podía retenerte, no soy tan fuerte, no puedo restaurar tu corazón.  
Es hora de tomar caminos distintos, pero quien sabe, tal ves en algún momento este amor renazca.  
Continuara....  
Notas: Una pequeña historia de dos capítulos que tenia escrita desde hace mucho, a ver que les parece ahora.  
Capitulo2: Los años se han llevado todo, menos la esperanza. 


End file.
